Sueño Apasionado
by Sonyi Cullen CM
Summary: Una vida perfecta para muchos, pero ella no era feliz, que pasara cuando eso que mas deseas toca tu puerta? Lo tomaras o simplemente lo dejaras ir.


**Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

One Short

**Sueños Apasionados **

**Soranyi Margarita Vargas Chalas**

En la vida todos tienen un secreto que desearían que nadie conociera, y en la mayoría de los casos o por lo que he observado tienen que ver con deseo, pasión, lujuria, desenfreno, pues yo no soy la excepción solo que mi secreto es todo lo contrario, soy una mujer inteligente, exitosa, para muchos atractiva, rica, famosa, entonces se preguntaran cual es el problema, es justamente ese, dicen que no se puede tener todo en la vida, y eso me ocurre a mí, me falta algo, y seguro pensaran voy a decir amor pero no, tengo una pareja que ama, pero me falta algo, me falta el deseo, la pasión, las noches de locura, el desenfreno, no es malo en la cama pero simplemente no me satisface, no llega a hacerme sentir como debería, ustedes dirán que como puedo decir que algo me falta si no lo he probado, pero es que hay algo en mi interior que me grita que algo falta.

Entonces, aquí estoy, un sábado, 10 de la noche en la oficina, creen que si me sintiera completa con mi vida estaría a esta hora aquí, la respuesta es no, es por eso que me he refugiado en el trabajo, en los papeles, en la oficina, se que el pensara que lo estoy evitando pero es que simplemente no soporto que me toque, estoy harta de fingir un orgasmo, se que sonara cruel e insensible, pero es la realidad, cada vez que hacemos el amor o mejor dicho tenemos sexo, es como si nada, sé que me ama y yo lo amo pero en la cama es otra cosa. Sus besos insípidos y sus caricias frías, sin lugar a dudas no me hacen sentir nada.

En estos momentos estoy terminado de revisar un informe, es para el próximo martes pero no quiero llegar a casa y supongo que ese es mi castigo, como dije no se puede tener todo, pero a veces me pregunto no pudieron darme eso y quitarme no sé, un par de millones, se que suena egoísta pero sinceramente me siento vacía.

En ese momento el sonido de mi celular me extrajo de mis cavilaciones.

-Hola – sabia quien era, pero estaba de humor para contestar de otra forma, así que como mi voz monocorde dije esas simples palabras.

-Hola princesa, trabajando tan tarde- siempre las mismas preguntas es que no se cansaba de preguntar lo mismo, sabía que no llegaba es porque estaba trabajando.

- Si, donde mas- se que fui algo grosera pero es que me tenia harta.

- Porque no lo dejas para el lunes, es sábado y quiero llevar a mi chica a dar una vuelta- en esos momentos en los que lo escuchaba decir semejante estupidez, les juro que ponía en duda si lo amaba o no, aunque creo que sí, solo así no mandaba al diablo de una vez.

-Lo lamento pero estoy lo tengo que entregar el lunes a primera hora, y aunque no fuera así estoy demasiado cansada para salir, bueno te dejo para vez si acabo y puedo llegar a casa – Dios como alguien podía ser tan irritante.

- En serio preciosa, que lastima, bueno te dejo, te espero en casa para darte un masaje y así te relajes - pero es que no se cansa.

- Adiós- sin más corte la llamada, ni siquiera le di tiempo a responder, sin lugar a dudas me tenia al borde de un colapso.

Mire el reloj y ya eran las 10:30 y yo seguía con el informe, la verdad ya estaba listo pero me estaba haciendo la desentendida para así no tener que llegar a casa, ya lo había revisado tres veces y estaba más que perfecto, busque entre mis archivos para ver si había algo más que hacer y pero lamentablemente no había nada, es que yo nunca dejaba nada pendiente y como había venido a trabajar sábado adelante todo hasta la próxima semana, mas pensando lo bien que voy a hacer en esta semana sin nada de trabajo , tendré que irme de compras o inventarme alguna conferencia, la verdad es que no iba a poder soportar llegar temprano casa.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mi hermoso escritorio en caoba importada, la verdad yo si tenía buen gusto, había decorado mi oficina con lo mejor y por supuesto todo está en armonía, unos elegantes cuadros de los mejores pintores del país cubrían la pared de fondo y solo uno de ellos valía una fortuna, dos hermosas butacas en caoba que hacían juego con el escritorio, al igual que mi muy elegante sillón, del techo colgaba una fantástica lámpara que había comprado en unos de mis viajes a Europa, el suelo era cubierto por una fantástica alfombra que había sido encargada única y exclusivamente para mí en la India, todavía recuerdo del revuelo que arme en la tienda cuando me dijeron que no podían traer mi alfombra, les dije que más les valía que llegara en una semana o que se olvidaran de vender un solo objeto ya que me encargaría que nadie les compara nada y salí por la puerta dando un portazo, se que había sido algo exagerada pero es que siempre he sido algo teatral y como siempre consigo lo que quiero… a los tres días estaban los empleados de la tienda instalándome las alfombras, además que en mi perfecta oficina tenía toda una pared para mi pasión, mis libros, ahí están todos los grandes libros de la historia, sin lugar a dudas tenia una de las más grandes y completas colecciones, no los había leído todos pero si su gran mayoría, sobre todo ahora que huía de casa, en estos momentos estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte, era la tercera vez que la leía pero sin duda era una hermosa historia…. si darme cuenta no se cuanto tiempo me había quedado ahí recostada en el escritorio hasta que levanta la vista para ver que ya era media noche y ya resignada apague el computador, tome mis llaves de mi hermoso Aston Martin, mi Black Berry, mi bolso Chanel, alise las arrugas inexistentes en mi perfecto atuendo diseñado por Oscar de la Renta, que consistía en una hermosa falda negra que llegaba un poco más arriba de mi rodilla, con una abertura a cada lado que llegaba justo antes de mi muslo, que hacia juego con mi hermosa chaqueta muy ajustada y que sin duda resaltaba cada una de mis curvas, y para completar mi prefecto atuendo unos zapatos en punta del mismo color, una hermosa gargantilla muy delicada que adornaba mi cuello, con aretes a juegos y unos cuantos anillo y me dispuse a salir de la oficina.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, se nota que no quiera llegar a casa? pero a cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a mi destino, con desgana presione el botón del elevador, este duro varios minutos cosa que me pareció extraña ya que se suponía que nadie estaba en la oficina hasta que al fin llego a mi piso que era intermedio en el edificio, había elegido esta plata y no la superior pues no me agradaban las alturas pero de todas formas quede en el noveno, sin duda todo un fastidio, al abrirse las puertas me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no estaba vacío, pero lo más interesante es que la figura que está en el fondo de este era la del mismo adonis personificada, era todo un dios, alto, fuerte, vestido elegantemente, con una tez blanca y unos ojos verdes como el mar en una playa virgen que te hacían perderte, y si lo hizo púes el tuvo que impedir que la puerta se cerrara ya que me había quedado estática en el lugar en donde estaba, el solo sonrió y me dejo ver la más perfecta de las sonrisas, sin duda debía ser un pecado ser tan hermoso, con todo la fuerza que poseía obligue a mis pies a entrar en el ascensor antes de que tuviera que detenerlas puertas nuevamente, entre y me coloque en el lado opuesto a su posición. Un simple buenas noches fue lo que dije y me contesto lo mismo y escuche la más hermosas de las melodías, pero es que este hombre no tenía nada malo! mínimo tenía que ser gay, porque no podía ser tan perfecto o por lo menos un desastre en la cama, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba, aunque debo admitir que la estaba pasado súper bien, ya que en mi posición podía admirar todo el paisaje y que paisaje! .

Un estruendo me saco de mis ensoñaciones y me percate de que el ascensor se había detenido, perfecto solo a mi me podía pasar esto, aunque pensándolo bien no estaba para nada mal quedarme un rato aquí encerada, una porque duraría mas para llegar a mi infierno personal y dos porque este dios griego era mi compañía, pero al fijarme un poco más me di cuenta de que el tenia su mano en el botón de emergencia, eso solo significaba que él lo había detenido, se que lo lógico es que estuviera asustada, pero por algo que no podía explicar no lo estaba, pensaran que soy una loca pero es que este hombre me provocaba de todo menos temor, duro unos mininos con su mano en la palanca pero ninguno dijo nada, entonces se comenzó a mover hacia mí, su paso era lento pero firme, cada paso que dado lo colocaba más cerca de mí y para mi sorpresa desea que se acercara que estuviera más cerca, ya faltando unos paso estuve a punto de ser yo la que avanzara para apresurar el momento de nuestro encuentro pero algo me decía que espera que era más interesante.

Finalmente llego, su cuerpo rozo el mío, acaricio mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, su tacto era lo más agradable que había sentido, su mano era sueva pero fuerte sin duda las de un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, con las punta de uno de sus dedos delineo el contorno de mis labios, creo que esperaba que lo detuviera pero no lo haría, esos simples roses hacían que cada terminación de mi cuerpo reaccionara, el estaba logrando con simples caricias llevarme a un punto en mi novio nunca logro, y entonces con un ágil y rápido movimiento poso sus labios sobres los míos, coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca para así intensificar el beso, yo por mi parte no resistí mas y enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, era un beso dulce pero cargado de deseo, lleno de pasión, ansias, y se fue tornado demandante, sensual, atrevido, fogoso, sin duda era lo previo para lo que vendría más adelante, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos pero solo para dirigirnos a otras partes de nuestros cuerpos, el se fue directo a mi cuello y de mis labio no puede evitar que se escapara un jadeo, en realidad este hombre está logrando hacerme sentir y eso que solo me había besado.

Yo sin previo aviso comencé a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, y él no se quedo atrás, pero sus botones se resistían así que use mi fuerza y tire de ella, la insulsa prenda me estaba estorbando pero creo que use mas fuerza de la necesaria ya que los botones salieron volando, de sus labio se escapo un jadeo, creo que le gusto mi forma tan presurosa de deshacerme de su vestimenta superior, el por su parte tenía unas manos expertas ya que me despojo de mi chaqueta con sumo cuidado pero con la suficiente rapidez, dejándome con mi sostén de encajes negro, yo si más me arrodille para así deshacerme de su pantalón, y con rápidos movimientos le saque la correa y roce mis manos sobre su excitado miembro y de sus labio se escapo un gruñido de placer, sin duda lo está disfrutando y eso que ni siquiera le había quitado el pantalón, se lo saque al igual que sus boxes y ahí estaba su miembro en toda su longitud, no me pude contener, así que lo roce con mi lengua en la punta, y otro jadeo se escapo de sus labios, así que volví a rozarlo solo que esta vez lo comencé a introducir en mi boca poco a poco, saboreando semejante bocadillo, es que sin duda era lo mejor que había probado, comencé a introducirlo y sacarlo de boca con mayor rapidez y de sus labios solo se escuchaban gruñidos de placer, me sentía orgullosa de saber que era yo la causante de semejante jadeos, pero no solo él lo estaba pasando bien yo lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, es que este hombre era maravillosa, sin lugar a dudas el mejor espécimen que existe en el mundo, coloco sus manos en mi cabeza para ayudarme la tarea y yo una de las mías en la base de su miembro y la otra en el centro y así lograr que disfrutar mas, continúe con mi trabajo logrando que jadeara, sus jadeaos era maravillosos, eran como música para mis oídos, chupe y deguste cada parte de su miembro, su sabor era simplemente perfecto, en ese instante sentí como llegaba al orgasmo, bebí cada gota de su sabroso néctar, sin lugar a dudas el mejor elipse que había probado.

Me mantuve unos segundo en esa posición en lo que el lograba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Eres maravillosa – me dijo con su voz quebrada por el deseo.

- Tu no quedas atrás, su sabor es único – le dije.

No perdió más tiempo, me levanto, me beso apasionadamente, coloco unas de sus manos sobre mi falda haciendo que jadeara con la sola idea de lo que se avecinaba, la hizo subir hasta llegar hasta mis muslos y de ahí coloco sus manos en mi cintura, bajo el cierre despacio, sin lugar a dudas quería torturarme, esta cayó al suelo, el inmediatamente me hizo recostar en el suelo, arque mi espalda al sentirlo rozar mis ya duros pezones sobre el sostén con una de sus manos, su boca descendió de mi cuello y note que intentaba colocar sus manos en mi espalda para soltar el sostén, así que me levante un poco para darle mejor acceso, me despojo la muy molesta prenda, su boca iba dejando un camino de besos hasta mis senos, tomo el derecho en su boca lamiendo y succionando, dios era el placer más intenso que había experimentado, lo entraba en su boca y lo sacaba, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro, lo saboreo, para luego dedicarle al otro la misma atención y su mano descendió poco a poco trazando círculos en mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, introdujo su mano debajo de mi ropa interior pero sin dejar de lamer mi seno, comenzó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado, continuo con su labor, se deshizo de la única prenda que poseía y volvió a su tarea.

Estas muy húmeda- me susurro.

Es lo que provocas en mi – le contestes en medio de un jadeo.

Me encantas- dijo

Este hombre me estaba llevando al cielo, sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior, los entraba y sacaba de mi haciéndome tocar el más grande de los placeres, yo jadeaba, pero no sonidos leves, gritaba de puro placer,

Uhhhhhhhhhh, si, sigue, si …. Gue- le dije como pude.

Sigo?- me dijo, con esa sonrisa cómplice.

Si, sigue, sigue, vamos- conteste.

Dejo mi seno y comenzó a descender, hasta llegar a esa parte en donde está haciendo un excelente trabajo, su legua rozo mi intimidad, si haba llegado al cielo, creo que esto era el infierno, es que uno no podía tener tanto placer en el cielo, introdujo su lengua, en mis pliegues, y en mi interior junto con uno de sus dedos, succionaba mi clítoris y me hacia gritar estrepitosamente, y entre jadeos y las mejores sensaciones llegue al mejor de los orgasmos, y así con el mayor de los gritos de placer llegue al clímax, el bebió al igual que yo cada gota de mis jugos y al levantarse se llevo sus dos dedos a la boca, y jadee al observar la imagen más sexi que había visto.

Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero sabía que no habíamos terminado, separo mis piernas, y se coloco en mi entrada, poso su punta en mi cavidad, haciéndome jadear, es que pretendía continuar con la tortura.

Te necesito – le dije

Ahora? – pregunto

Te necesito dentro de mí, ahora- sentencie.

Quiero ver si estas lista para mí – y apareció esa maravillosa sonrisa que me volvió loca.

Tome su mano y la coloque en mi entrada, la restregué para que sintiera mi húmeda y pudo comprobar que estaba lista.

Estas muy húmeda - me dijo e introdujo uno de sus dedos, era la gloria.

Entra dentro de mi, entra vamos, te necesito hazme tuya, por favor- rogué.

Entro en mi, con un solo movimiento, jadee al sentirlo completamente en mi interior, era la mejor de las sensaciones, la mejor de las experiencia, el comenzó a moverse y yo seguí su ritmo, era maravilloso, sus jadeos, mis jadeos, me besaba, me mordía, me besaba los senos, el cuello y yo lo acariciaba, lo mordía y así seguimos disfrutando de el sentir, su cuerpo perfecto sobre el mío, era la gloria.

Si, sigue, me encanta- dije con el deseo plasmado en mi voz.

Te gusta?- dijo

Sí, me fascina, me vuelves loca- conteste

Vente para mi, vamos, vente, dame lo que deseo, vente, eres maravillosa- dijo

Si, vamos, vamos, sigue, eres el mejor, más fuete- le dije

En un rápido movimiento me coloco encima, me encantaba llegar el control, me moví demostrando que lo tenía, el gemía y su rostro descompuesto por el placer era la mejor muestra de que lo está haciendo bien, seguí moviéndome hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de llegar, quería que el llegara junto conmigo así que me moví mas rápido, mis paredes interiores se estrecharon alrededor de su miembro y se vació en mi, mientras nuestros cuerpos temblaban y convulsionaban a causa de experimentar el mejor orgasmo y lo mejor de todo fue que llegamos al mismo tiempo, me deje caer sobre su pecho, con el aun dentro de mí, lo beso en los labios dulcemente y lo abrace en lo que volvíamos respirar con normalidad.

Eres increíble- me dijo-

Me encanto, eres el mejor- le dije acomodándome en su pecho

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede así, pero creo que me quede dormida, unos golpes en una puerta me hicieron regresar a la realidad, me asuste pues por lo que recordaba estaba completamente desnuda sobre este desconocido en igual condición.

Me sobresalte e intente cubrirme y vi que estaba vestida para colmo sentada en mi sillón, en la oficina, todo había sido un sueño, me lleve las manos a la cara sin contestas, frustrada porque mi mejor experiencia, en donde me sentí completa por primera vez, había sido solo un sueño.

Adelante - dije con desgana.

Sta. Swan, está bien? Disculpe la intromisión pero es que ya me retiraba y vi luz aquí y quise saber si necesitaba algo – y ahí está la hermosa voz de mi desconocido, levante la mirada y era él, justo como en mi sueño.

Si, gracias estoy bien – conteste embobada por semejante espécimen, el sonrió de la mejor manera y me dio mi objetivo, puede que allá sido un sueño, pero te aseguro que dejara de serlo.

Fin

Soranyi Margarita Vargas Chalas Página 7


End file.
